


No Point in Buying a Present

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway didn't see any point in buying a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Point in Buying a Present

James Hathaway looked at the window displays of flowers, chocolates and cute teddy bears and wished that it would be worth buying something.  Whatever he chose would be unappreciated and potentially embarrassing.  In the end he decided that nothing would be lost by giving an anonymous card, which he slipped into Lewis’ desk drawer.

Walking home that night, he was surprised to hear Lewis coming up behind him.  Then there was a gentle kiss behind his ear and a soft voice said, “You need to disguise your handwriting better than that, lad.  Let me buy you a drink in return.”


End file.
